The Joy Within
by sue2008
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Two hard missions for Team One, big party is coming and crazy bomber is on the loose. Shipper friendly fiction. Title will be explained in later chapters, promise. Rated T, just to be safe. NOW COMPLETE
1. The assignement

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing....i just wish...**

**A/N: This is my first Flashpoint fiction, well, I'm beginner in Fanfiction in general. **

**There is more, where this one come from, but I'm just too lazy to write it all in one:) I welcome every comment, especially the negative ones.**

**I'll try to update soon, promise**

It was long day for Team One and even longer week. As they came back from the last call, no one wished for anything else than to go home and forget about world. However, before they could even unpack their gear, Serge got phone call. All they could hear from their side of conversation was "Yes, I remember" and "Yes, I will, don't worry" and then he ordered them all to be in five in briefing room. All eyes turned to Ed, but he shook his head in no-idea-way. Instead of going to shower as they all craved to, Team One members just took off they vests and all other weapons they had on them and with murderous intents they went upstairs.

When finally all of them were seated Greg started:

"I understand it was long week for all of you..."

"No kidding" interrupted Spike.

"... so I'm going to make it short and painless." he consciously choose this moment to tell them, hoping their tiredness and desire to go home will be stronger than their disgust.

"So," he continued "next Friday we have very important duty"

"No way" cried Sam, "we were suppose to have the weekend off." He had in mind some celebrity visit in the city and were scared they were assigned protection duty. But Ed cought the hint:

"Wow, Samtastic has some fantastic plans for next weekend"

"Hope she's worth it" added Lou , seeming more innocent than his intention.

"As the matter of fact, she is." stated Sam and he was visibly annoyed.

Ed was the only one to catch Jules'es glimpse, but she recovered almost immediately and started to smile with the guys.

"C'mon everyone" Wordy sounded impatiently, he wanted to go home really badly "Sarge, what was it all about?".

"I guess it would be rather good news for Sam" Greg started mischievously and his words were once again was accompanied by laugh.

"Wow, I'm starting to look forward it?" dreamed Spike.

"Hey!!!!" exhaled Wordy.

"Okey" Greg took deep breath "we are all expected to make appearance on Police Force Charity Ball."

It left whole Team One stare at Greg with open mouth.

"Protection duty??" hoped Jules.

"Nope" opposed Greg "evening dresses required, and it is NOT voluntary".

**Next: Jules is trying to find the right excuse and maybe something more**


	2. The hard deal

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**A/N yay, so short chapter and so many reviews....as thank you to you all next short chapter (they all will be short, because when I write something longer it's usually useless:) **

**So we pick up where we left...**

"Nope" opposed Greg "evening dresses required, and it is NOT voluntary."

"Wow" smiled Lou "I guess we are all going to meet Samtastic's date."

"You wish" answered Sam, but Greg was already handing him two tickets and he accepted them with smile. Two tickets went also to Wordy and Ed. Spike and Lou satisfied themselves with one hoping that there will be enough single, young and female police officers. When he went to Jules to asked her if she wanted one or two tickets, she tried again:

"Well, Serge, someone needs to babysit Wordy's and Ed's kids" she said with pleading eyes towards Ed and Wordy.

"We got it covered" answered Wordy leaving no room to discussion.

"Babysitting can be sometimes hell" added Ed "but I don't think it would require trained SRU officer" and gave her you-not-getting-off-so-easy look.

"OK, it's all, have a nice weekend everyone" dismissed Greg before things get out of the hand and the guys started leave the room only Jules stayed behind looking destroyed. He turned to her and tried to cheer her up:

"C'mon Jules, it's only party, we can even have some fun."

"Dream on" she said gravely and started to pack some of her files and prepared herself to leave for the weekend.

" Sometimes it's nice to have social life, you know. Little dressing up never hurt anyone, so what's the deal??"

"Maybe not you" Jules slowly started to give up, at least it seemed so "but you don't have to wear heels."

"She's right, you know" Kira entered the room to collect the rest of the files and felt it necessary to back up Jules. There wasn't much girls in SRU, so they should stick together.

"Thank you" Jules turned to Kira with smile.

"OK, it's 2 on 1, I give up" Greg surrendered and wished them again nice evening. Jules tried again desperately.

"I don't even have a dress"

"I guess, you have some shopping to do, then" Greg chuckled as he left the room in rush avoiding Jules'es flying file.

"We can go shopping tomorrow" offered Kira.

"I still don't planing on going."

"Sorry, but it look like hard deal, you not getting off without bulletproof excuse." she said silently hoping than Jules won't turn her anger in her direction.

"Anyway," she added, "you can have new nice dress just in case and we can grab something to eat after shopping.

"If you think so." Jules was tired of looking for new excuses and day in Kira's company maybe wasn't such a bad idea.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten, I know just the shop we need."

"Whatever" dismissed Jules as she left the room. Kira definitely sounded too excited.

**I hope it wasn't disappointing**

**Next: Girls go shopping (don't worry, I hate shopping so it will be short)**


	3. The dress

**Disclaimer: Still owe nothing:(**

**As I promised, girls are shopping, hope you will enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing**

At the end of the weekend Jules had to admit, that shopping wasn't as bad as it looked like. Kira took Jules to her favorite shop and she even knew the girl attending it. Amy was very (maybe little bit too much) helpful. But after Jules made it clear she wasn't looking for anything too extravagant, all three agreed finally on one dress for her. Amy was still slightly disappointed, that someone with Jules'es figure satisfied herself with, in her eyes, oh-so-boring dress. The dress was dark green middle-calf length, simply cut and with slightly widened skirt.

"You look, well, good" said Amy "but we can still try something different" and she already was next to her with three another dresses. Jules shortly considered the first one, the second she turned away with nothing-above-knees attitude and at the last one she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not dress, it's only T-shirt" she stated. Kira and Amy changed knowing look and Kira gave Amy supportive smile, but before Amy could even take a breath she whispered:

"Don't bother, I know lost case, when I see one" and they both smiled hoping Jules didn't hear them or at least wouldn't hurt them too much. Luckily for them Jules was in surprisingly good mood:

"If you are so sure about it, so you try this one on" and handed Kira the short golden dress Amy brought for her.

"Watch and cry" Kira just turn away and self-consciously walked toward changing room only to appear back with tiny dress on. To be honest, she looked fantastic in dress on thin straps and with skirt not reaching even her mid-thigh. She gave her reflection in mirror one last look:

"I think I 've got a winner"

"See, that's what I'm talking about" Amy turned to Jules "We still got similar one in red, if you are interested"

"I'll pass" In fact she really liked the dress she picked earlier, not that she would EVER admit it.

"But Jules" Kira turned to her with too innocent look "in the red dress you would bring Sam breathless" Jules didn't even look up "He's got a date"

Amy didn't listen "Wow, Sam??? Who's Sam??" and turned to Jules and then to Kira, who was more willing to share some information.

"Samtastic" she started slowly and the way she enjoyed every single word instantly caught Amy's attention "is our coworker". Like it explained anything Amy smiled "Coworker, I see" and had I-know-it-all grin all over her face.

"You done, Kira?" Jules was completely lost in girls small talk, but was quite sure they were making fun of her.

"Here? I guess so, but we still need new shoes....some killer heels" she proposed and Jules was able only nod. So they paid, thanked Amy and, with promise Kira will tell her all about the big night, left.

Rest of shopping war rather quick and painless and lunch was delightful. They also agreed that on Friday Jules will come to Kira's apartment, she will help her with hair-do and will come to the ball together. Jules surprisingly found she wasn't completely bored with talk about dresses and make-up. To be honest she was having great time, she didn't have to watch herself so carefully like when she was with guys and even allowed herself to giggle once or twice. She smiled to herself, but promised solemnly, that no one will ever find out. Before they said goodbyes Kira said, she couldn't wait to Friday. Jules winked to her (oh God, what I'm doing) and said, she may have new dress and shoes, but she is still planning on not going, if she could prevent it.

They parted with smiles on faces.

**Next: Back to work for Team One, but I hope I will add some action to the mixture**


	4. The huge mess

**Disclaimer: Blah blah...you know the drill (and if not check chapter one)**

**So, as I promised I tried to add some action in the story. I just want you all to know I have no idea about police work, bombs or military (you will find out in following chapters) and stuff like that whatsoever. All I have is from TV shows, so if I make some stupid mistake (mistakes more likely) in here or any next chapter don't be mad at me (but I will appreciate, if you will point them out for me). **

Monday was boring it the way Mondays usually are. It was shortly before end of their shift when Kira's voice sounded through building.

"Team One, gear up. Hot call, multiple bombs detonation in subway stations. Team One, gear up..."

It completely woke them all up. Especially Spike was glowing with ecstasy. "Wow, lot of exploding things, it's Christmas already??" he joked as they checked their gear and left headquarter in hurry.

On their way Kira shared through radio all the new informations she was able to find out. It was weird call. Only small explosions together in seven different subway station. No fatal injuries, in fact only few minor scratches and bruises.

"What are you thinking, boss??" Ed asked through communicator.

"We should split up." He named two biggest attacked station and continued "In the first one bomb guys started command point, so me, Spike, Sam and Wordy will head that way. You, Jules and Lou go for the other one. They will need our help with evacuation, securing parameter and finally with searching premises. We stay in contact and let's keep the peace".

"Copy that" sounded like echo through radio from all team members.

All affected station and their surroundings looked the same. Panic was all around and witness reports vary from minor electro-malfunction to group of Islamic suicide bombers. Everyone had full hands helping to keep panic under control, getting uninjured citizens away from possible danger and injured ones under paramedics care. Only after they got every single one from underground they accompanied bomb squad guys with their dogs into subway corridors.

They worked well past midnight when the corridors were declared clear and safe. No request were made and nothing else happened. It was almost like stupid joke...very, very stupid joke. They checked all affected stations and started to call it a night when Lou observed:

"It is like going in circle"

"What??" sounded Wordy's clearly sleepy voice.

"Look, the affected stations, they almost form circle, and this building (he pointed on one skyscraper on map) is almost exactly in the middle and it is definitely the highest building in the whole area"

"Good catch, Lou" appreciated Greg. "I guess we have one more stop to do" and they all drive towards this building. With maximal caution they reached roof, but after half an hour they had to admit that no one was there.

"Maybe not now, but someone was definitely here and for long time" Sam made observation based on rubbish all over one corner. Jules joined him, pulled out her binoculars and checked all directions.

"Whoever was here had great view on all stations"

Maybe it was because of the late hour, but everyone seemed suddenly very scared. Someone was here observing and researching, but what and most definitely.....FOR WHAT??

"There's not much we can do now" said Greg as he got off the phone ordering techs on scene. As he checked his watch he added "I think we will skip tomorrow morning workout. I don't want to see any of you at work before ten, go home".

It was weird leaving unfinished job. Greg stayed behind waiting for techs. He leaned off the edge of the roof.

"It is not over" he said to himself "and when it starts, it will be one huge mess".

**Did you notice my chapters are getting longer?? I should probably do something about it.**

**Next: The rest of the week (don't worry, no new cases. I think team doesn't need more unfinished cases and I surely know I couldn't handle more of this with the party coming:) **


	5. The party mood

**Disclaimer: the usual stuff**

**So, there is next chapter. It was pointed out to me by Justicerocks, that the story was promised to be more fluffy. All I can tell for this is I'm sorry, it just happened for two reasons:**

**1) I had the story completely figured out, but when I started writing, it just became alive and isn't listening to my plans at all**

**2) I confess, fluff writing is harder for me then I thought**

**So, my sincere apologies once again, I'm changing story summary to avoid further misunderstandings, but the story should be still shipper friendly, well at least I hope;)**

Tuesday started for the Team in the briefing room. They were discussing what happened yesterday and if they could do anything differently to catch the subject. Just before lunch they agreed, that panic and other possible danger kept them too busy to work on alternatives scenarios. The case file was given sign ongoing and important, but in the afternoon was completely off the table, because there wasn't much for them to go on until there will be any information from lab. Only for one second Jules hoped, that Friday evening would be lovely time for more bombs to went off.

Wednesday was completely about one minor domestic case leaving team with plenty time to go home for dinner. But it wasn't till Thursday when Jules found out she was probably the only one in building who wasn't looking forward to the party. She heard Ed tell Wordy that he and his wife were thrill with it, they weren't out together in so long time. Lou talked to Greg about some cute girls from drug squad and even Spike very loudly dreamed about some super hot chick from bomb squad he met on Monday. Jules had just enough of it all when Spike started again about his original exploding dance technique...

"If we have to go, can we at least not talk about it, what about yesterday case??"

"Oh, c'mon Jules" smiled Greg "the case is closed, let the kids have some fun" She decided that ignoring him will be the easiest way out.

"Anyway, when we are in party mood" he continued turning back to Jules "I talked to Team Five, their sniper is sick. If you changed your mind I could ask..."

"No, I haven't" Jules interrupted smelling chance to get out "Do I need cover for him? Stay on call, just in case??" Ed started smile at her zeal " Wow, look how much she love being in work"

"Nothing like this, Jules" Greg kept his face serious "Team Three is working, Team Five just have free ticket, so I thought if you changed your mind and want to take someone I could ask them"

That part definitely caught Sam's attention. Does Jules really have date?? Does Serge know something or is he just making fun out of her?? Anyhow, her reaction calmed him. She started punching bag with murderous force.

"Hey Jules, the bag is innocent" interrupted Ed "and we would all love to use it sometimes in future". Now every member was watching their female teammate with mischievous smile.

"So??" She didn't even stop "Be glad, it's not you"

"Behave, or I won't dance with you" threatened Ed. Spike and Lou couldn't help themselves not to smile out loud.

"Oh, Eddie, you sooo cruel" laughed Greg "but I want first dance"

"Never gonna happened, I will sword-fight you about this lady" argued Ed with so much pathos it even made Wordy stop running as he laughed so much he was forced to wipe off tears.

"OO..."observed Lou " she's going to hurt you really badly, Eddie" as Jules took off her boxing gloves and walked towards them.

"You are hopeless" she passed them like they weren't making so cruel fun of her "I'm going to get some shooting practice, it may come handy at the party" and left the room in hurry.

"She's not so easy to crack" said Greg slightly disappointed.

"Just cut her some rest" Sam was watching whole scene from the corner of the room. He was probably only one in the room to see how hard Jules had to concentrate to keep her face expressionless and how close she was to tears. When he started to talk they all turned to him, surprised.

"She just hate big parties, it's all" he explained. Ed started to feel, they were maybe pushing little bit too much, but Spike smelt his opportunity

"Carefully, Samtastic" he warned "or we will tell your date"

"I would really love to see you do that" he dismissed and returned to his exercise. Spike looked slightly confused "Who is he dating?? A polar bear??"

**Next: It's Friday already!!**


	6. The bottle of wine

**Disclaimer: Still nothing:( but today I saw guy who looked exactly like Sam...can I at least have him??**

On Friday morning Jules still hoped. It was already noon and still nothing, but it didn't matter. Every minute now some housewife is going to shoot her husband, some shop robbery will go terribly wrong or maybe little terrorist attack?? No, rather big one, airport maybe...bigger is better. OK, she really didn't wanna go, so what... And it definitely didn't have anything to do with fact Sam has a date, no way. She finished their relationship so he was now free to date anyone he wanted.

At two Kira stopped Jules as she passed her desk discussing new equipment with Lou and Greg.

"Jules, what time are you going to come today?"

"Wow, girls are having early start. And without us, hmmm" Lou turned to Greg.

"Kira, I don't know" Jules was already used to ignore such comments, it was long week "we still have some time left on our shift and we could even get some call, so I'll let you know"

Greg was also looking forward to party, so he was in good mood "Go home" he ordered "we won't get any call and if something was to happen, most of Team Three members are already in here. Go get ready to shine"

Kira caught the opportunity "My place, in two hours?? We can order some takeout"

Jules wouldn't miss the chance to get off work early (honestly, who would) so she agreed "I'll be there and I'll get some wine on my way"

"Officer Callaghan!!!!!" Greg was caught completely off guard by this comment.

"What? You seriously think I'll survive all you guys stamping on my toes whole evening without lots and lots of alcohol??" Jules smiled in payback-is-a-bitch way and left Greg and Lou staring open-mouthed after her.

"It's just me?" asked Lou

"No, she actually made a joke about the party" confirmed Greg.

"No way..."

.oOo.

"There, it's ready" Kira just finished Jules'es hairdo. She pinned her hair up and left few loose curls along her face and with lots of shining little somethings all over her head. Thanks to some quantity of alcohol she smiled at her reflection and actually imagined, how will her teammates (okay, one teammate specially) react to seeing her that way....

She shook her head and sticked tongue at the reflection. With smile Jules leaned forward to grab the bottle and pour herself another glass...It's going be long evening. Kira stop her before she could reach the bottle.

"Hey, I think you had enough"

"I haven't got half of what you drank"

"I know, but I can handle it" Kira, too, smiled at her reflection with content. In Jules'es opinion Kira was the one doing all shining. She looked amazing in her daring dress. Her hair was now curly and in somewhat messy way pinned to one side of her head. "And, anyway, we are ready now, will you call taxi??"

"Will do" she obeyed and took one deep breath, it's starting.

**OK, so we are finally there**

**Next: let's the party begin**


	7. The perfect target

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing**

**Oh my, I've got soooo many ideas what could happen at the Ball. Finally I've decided to go with this version, hope it's not disappointing.**

Even the outside of the Ballroom was terribly crowded. Jules shiver slightly as she paid the driver and look at all the guests.

"C'mon, Callaghan" she thought to herself "It can't be worse than talking down some crazy shooter in bank, you can do this. And anyway, you are getting out as fast as you can, just make appearance, few dances with guys and you will be out before midnight"

With new resolution she grabbed Kira arm and together they walked inside.

The ballroom was huge, Jules never imagined the party to be so big. She again felt like running away right now, but because of the alcohol already in her system she took off her coat and joined guys already seated at their table. Kira immediately spotted some of her friends and muttered some apology and was gone in second leaving Jules on her own.

Greg, who spotted Jules first stood up and welcomed her. As Ed and Wordy with their wives also greeted her Greg checked his watch.

"You are late" he stated.

"Oh, please" she gave him so un-Jules-ish giggle and turned around "Wasn't it worth it??"

"Certainly was" she heard from the table as she seated herself and joined the already ongoing small talk. She cursed herself in very low voice "Crap, what am I doing, I should have cut the alcohol off" She was just grateful Sam was nowhere in her sight, for now.

.oOo.

Sam was already in room. He was at the bar getting some drinks when Jules entered the room and had her little show up. She could be super sexy in cool pants with sniper rifle, but she looking like this...it was just killing him. He was determined to go after her right now, when he was joined by beautiful petite blonde. "What caught your attention??" she asked.

"Nothing, I was looking for you, I got you a drink" he recovered surprisingly fast considering the situation.

"Thanks" she smiled at him still little suspiciously. They were seated at the table with Lou and Spike next to their teammates, but when they got there to put their drinks down music started to play and there was no one at the next tables so they decided to go dancing as well.

.oOo.

Jules was dancing with Greg and they were actually having great time smiling at Lou and his dancing creation with, what Jules guessed, was the famous drug girl. Her smile stopped immediately as she noticed Sam with his date.

The mysterious girl was dressed in very simple black dress, but from what Jules could see, she didn't need any dressing up, she was just perfect.....perfect target for some little outburst of violence.

Well and Sam, in his grey suit look even better than in all Jules'es dreams, and God knew she was having THE dreams. By the way they behaved she guessed they were having great time together and were very comfortable in each other company.

Suddenly, Greg turned her around while still dancing, she looked at him surprised by the sudden move.

"Sorry, I was just curious what caught your attention"

"It's nothing"

"Certainly, I just stepped at your toes, twice, and you didn't hurt me in any way, so it had to be huge nothing".

"Sorry" she said in sweet voice, but slightly move here arm and pinched him on the neck.

"Ouch" he protested "I wasn't complaining about the not injuring part. Anyway, her name is Joycelyn, and she is..."

Luckily for Jules the music stopped at this moment and she excused herself before she was able to find out what exactly Joycelyn was.

.oOo.

Jules moved towards the bar. The look at Sam being so content with any other women company turned her completely sober. She considered another glass of wine when she noticed Kira seated at the bar surrounded by bunch of guys. Before she could order anything she decided to join the group.

Kira greeted her with huge smile and guys seeing she was friend of Kira started to offer to buy her drinks, just to please Kira. She accepted one, but then decided to switch to anything non alcoholic, because she was getting ready to runaway.

Although she spent some time with group and was having actually good time considering, even agreed to dance with two Kira's admirers. (Okay, one, Andy, turned out to be Jules'es admired after all, but for her he was just too much... too much.... too much not Sam, she admited to herself).

All the time she spent with Andy she was aware of Sam's presence and every his action. He was mostly dancing with the blonde, but also spent some time with guys and danced with other girls (she could even say with who and how many times, but she definitely wasn't obsessed, no way).

But just to be safe, she made sure she was always on the other side of the room.

**That's it, for now. It's quite boring, I suppose, but I need you all to know where are they standing before we move on with some action. Anyway, I spent yesterday half of the night writing, so I have few next chapters prepared for you**

**Next: the Ball continues...**


	8. The work related deformation

**Disclaimer: Don't bother with it....here we go;-)**

The first face to face meeting that evening happened by accident. Jules was desperately trying to lost Andy (the not-Sam-guy) that she forgot to check on real Sam's location. She bumped at him (literally) on her way to bathroom.

"I'm sorry" she stated automatically, not even noticing who was in her way.

"Jules..." It was all he was able to said.

She lifted her gaze and met his eyes. She could get lost in his eyes, she always could. They stared at each other for what seamed like eternity. They both took breath in the same moment, but Jules was faster with her words.

"Sorry....have to go...bathroom" and was away before he even noticed what happened. He turned after her, but she was lost in the crowd, for now, he decided. He went for the table and was determined to wait there for her.

Jules on the other hand closed the bathroom door shaking. It was definitely getting over her head. What was wrong with her?? She already decided what was the right think to do with their relationship long time ago, so why all the shaking and, God, drooling just because of short touch?? She must look really gravely because some old lady asked her if she was alright. Jules managed to get something smile-like on her face and murmured first apology that came to her mind.

"Just little bit too much alcohol" although she hadn't sip of anything with alcohol for some time now.

The old lady shake her head understandingly and suggested she get herself some coffee. Jules thanked her and started fixing her make-up. She already decided it was time for her to get out. She was sure guys will be angry at her, but it was dead-or-alive situation.

While she was slowly opening the bathroom doors she was checking her surroundings. "Clear" she muttered to herself and smile at her work-related deformation. She headed straight for cloakroom, but not taking cover was stupid idea as she very soon found out. Ed appeared apparently from nowhere.

"Jules??" he noticed she was already putting her cloak on.

"I was just..." she tried.

"You still owe me dance"

"Ed, please, I want to go home" he could see she was very upset and he was quite sure about what it was all about. He just didn't think her running away was good idea. Jules and Sam should work out their stuff, sooner the better. This evening, if possible. So he decidedly grab her coat and gave it back to the attendant.

"The dance, now" he ordered, grab her by arm and led her to dancing floor. When the song ended, he was hoping she was getting herself composed, when he caught her sad glare towards Sam and Joycelyn. They were standing with Spike and were laughing at some of his jokes.

"C'mon, let's get you introduced, she's actually nice" J

ules however gave him pleading look "Not now, please, I'll stay, promise, just don't make me" Ed couldn't believe it was Jules, she was always so self confident and now she looked so hurt in such girlish way. He shook his head and made mental note to talk to Sam, but now...

"Care for anther dance" He offered with supporting smile

"Whatever" she accepted.

.oOo.

Her second runaway try was even bigger fiasco. After she spent some time dancing with guys, she decided it was safe to try once again. It was at about half past one. This time she didn't even get to the cloakroom, Lou caught her on her way there. When she noticed him, she froze on the spot. He just gave her innocent smile.

"Sorry, but my orders were clear"

She wasn't going to give up so easily "No one needs to know we met" He seemed to consider the offer for while.

"Don't think so" he answered finally "anyway, dancing with you was too pleasant to let it pass" and for the second time this evening she was with, well, less lethal force so far, dragged back inside. Lou, however, decided to applied sierra shot as he took her to the table where the Team was seated.

"Look who I found sneaking out" Guys looked at her slightly amused.

"You should improve your covering technique" suggested Wordy.

"Thanks, I will remember to work on it" she assured "Next time you won't catch me" but before anyone could tease her again she noticed Sam was standing up and clearly moving towards her. She grabbed Lou's arm "I guess, you wanted to dance" and disappeared with him on dance floor.

.oOo.

It 2:15 she was finally successful. At the bar she noticed the blonde leaning on Sam's shoulder as they were talking to Spike and Wordy. The familiarity with which he was supporting her was too much to bear. She sneaked out after she excused herself as though going for drink.

This time she was very careful, she took cover where it was possible and slowly sneaked inside the cloak room. With sky high heart rate she actually run outside of the building and putting her cloak only after she started shake with cold.

She wouldn't dare to call taxi right outside, so she walked two blocks down before she even thought about getting her phone out. Finally she was safely in a car and on her way home. She didn't even realised she was crying till she saw driver's concerned look. She wipe off the tears angrily, it was because of the killer heels, she assured herself, it definitely wasn't because of Sam, she NEVER cries for guys and she is NOT going to start with it now. She closed eyes and let the smooth ride to calm her nerves.

.oOo.

Meanwhile in the ballroom Ed finally caught up with Sam.

"Hey, Sam, I think it was enough, you need to talk to Jules" Joycelyn was dancing with Spike and Sam watched them with not-so-happy look.

"What?" he snapped as Ed interrupted his dark mood.

"Jules, she's really upset"

"Good" Sam looked too content but seeing Ed's angry look he gave up "Okay, I will talk to her"

But when the song ended Jules was nowhere to be found. In fact, Sam was quite surprised, he knew about Jules'es whereabouts whole evening, especially when she was spending time with this dumb detective...Andy, as Kira informed him.

"Hey Greg, have you seen Jules" they asked him as he returned from dance floor with Ed's wife.

"No, she was getting some drink, I thought....damn in, she finally manage to get away, good for her" he confirmed Sam's fears.

"Jules??" also Joyce accompanied by ever present Spike returned to the table and caught up with conversation "THE JULES???" she asked again and turned to Sam.

"The girl seated next table was Jules and you never introduced us??" the anger in her voice was maybe little improved by alcohol but the punch she gave him was more then real.

"Hey, Joyce, it's just..."

"He wanted to make her jealous" Spike never left him finish.

"What??"

"He never told her you are his sister" added Lou too innocently as Joyce hit Sam again, even harder.

"Thanks guys, really helpful" Sam thanked sarcastically as he rubbed his aching arm "nice to know you can always count on friends"

"Anytime" offered Spike.

"Go after her" Joyce ordered.

"I will call her tomorrow and explain everything. Anyway, I have to get you home also"

"Sure, she will be more than happy to pick up your call, I know I would" Joyce wondered at his ignorance "and Spike can give me a ride tonight" and Spike nodded his head little bit too much zealously.

"Over my dead body" he glared gravely at his teammate "However, it's not so easy" he tried another excuse looking sadly at Greg and Ed.

"Go" conceded Greg and Sam stared for a while unsurely at the Team and his sister.

"What are you waiting for??" Ed encouraged and Sam left immediately.

Greg shook his head "Anyway, it's easier for me to deal with them as a couple then them not talking to each other" he explained for anyone wondering on his approval.

**Next: Sam is going after Jules**


	9. The amazing sight

**Disclaimer: Still owe nothing**

**So, Sam is going to apologize. Honestly, it was this scene that gave me idea to write whole this story. Hope you will enjoy it.**

**Btw, thanks to all reviewers, you guys keep me going!!!**

Jules was getting ready for bed. She took off her shoes with the sensational feeling everyone who ever danced whole night on killer heels knew very well and grimaced at her blistered feet. She already removed what was left of her make up and when she was removing last shiny little things off her now loose hair, she heard knock on the door.

"No, please" she prayed silently that she was already dreaming, but Sam (she knew it had to be him) knocked already again.

"Go away" she pleaded, not really believing he would listen.

"Jules" he said in quiet voice through the locked door "I'm sorry"

She leaned hardly at the door but her damn pride was talking "You have nothing to be sorry about. Now leave, I'm going to sleep" she was surprised that her voice stayed calm and even.

"I'm not going anywhere till we talk" he lost nothing of his resolution. He knew he screwed up pretty bad, but was now determined to fix it. He was not going to let her walk away from him again.

"Well, then I hope my driveway is comfortable enough for you" she wanted to leave her spot at the door but wasn't able to let go, not yet.

"Wow, you hard" he understood it wouldn't be easy, but the situation started to slowly slip from his grip.

"So they said" and she angrily wipe off another tear that escape from her shut lids. She was only happy her tears were on her face and not in her voice.

"I'm sorry"

"You already said that" she just hoped he would give up and go and leave her alone to her misery. But other half of her just wanted to hold him and never let go. Especially when he sounded really sincere.

"You are not going to ask what I'm sorry about?" he knew Jules better then to push to hard.

"If I do, will you leave?" his patience was starting to pay off. Jules started to realize he won't leave until she will listen to him. So, what's the harm in that, she could still kick his butt out after he's done apologizing.

"Promise" there was nothing else to said for him.

She unlocked the doors and opened them only slightly. He could barely see her, but on her sight his breathing stopped. Jules didn't even realize how amazing she looked now standing proudly in front of him, still in her party dress, barefooted and with her hair down. He moved his hand as to touch her, but changed his mind - she seemed so unreal. Only sound of her voice bring him back on earth.

"What are you sorry about?" she asked quietly with gaze fixed on Sam's slightly loosened tie knot .

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Joyce is my sister" he spat it all out in hurry, it was now or never.

She looked at him with awe. She thought she was prepared for everything. Her first instinct was to hit him and shut the door at his face but as trained negotiator she was used to suppress her instincts and she was working the adrenalin out. After few quick calming breaths she rose her eyes till they met his and with no emotion in her voice stated

"Good for you, she looked nice"

Now it was Sam's turn to stay in awe. He was prepared for yelling, crying, even some kicking, but she did nothing of it at all. Maybe, he thought scared, she already got pass him and he was the stupid one not able to let go. She dumped him, after all, maybe job was only excuse...

But only after she rose her eyes and he saw the already dried tears in them he understood. The look she was keeping on her face was the professional dealing-with-really-bad-guy one and not don't-care one. She was hiding her feelings behind trained face. Wow, she was amazing, he was sure not ever Ed or Greg would be able to keep their faces so straight in situation like this. He knew he wouldn't.

He decided to change topic little bit, not to push on stuff they were both too tired to deal with now.

"Anyway, she always wanted to meet you, what about lunch tomorrow??" he checked his watch "Well, today" and smiled unsurely.

"You could have call in the morning" she hadn't yet decided if she was ready to let go of anger but was grateful he didn't want to deal with their messed up relationship right now.

"And you wouldn't answer" he chuckled little bit as he realized he already had this conversation, but then he was on other end of it. She took breath to deny it, but catching his smile she confirmed

"No, I probably wouldn't" why couldn't she stay mad at him???

"So, we pick you up at two??" he felt she was about to gave up.

"I'm looking forward to meet her, she surely has plenty of embarrassing childhood stories"

"You wouldn't" but her smile, finally the honest, full blown smile, told him, she would, and very gladly.

God, it felt so good to be teased by her. He lost his head once again. He leaned down little bit and with one hand around her waist kissed her quickly (well no too quick) but pulled himself back immediately in fear she would change her mind. She also took one step back.

"Don't push it" she warned "you are still on thin ice"

"You have no idea, I left Joyce with Spike for you" now that his most pressing issue was dealt with he had time to think about other things.

"Wow, now I feel really flattered"

He gave her another smile but wouldn't dare to touch her again. He was already halfway on his way to car when he turned back to her

"I almost forgot, you look gorgeous tonight"

And he was gone before she even realized it. She caught herself smiling absent-mindedly at rear lights of his car. She wiped off the stupid smile of her face with headshake. She had no idea where this little tete-a-tete left them, but, damn, it sure like hell felt soooo good.

**So, that's it. I'm not the usual yelling-crying-apologizing stuff fan and I think it wouldn't be in character for Jules, so I wrote it that way.**

**Next (if you will still stay with me): we finally will meet Joy**


	10. The little miss perfect

**Disclaimer: see any chapter before you like**

**A/N1 Actually, I'm not sure, if Sam has some siblings in TV series, but it's called fanFICTION for a reason. **

**A/N2 I also realized, Jules would probably know Sam's relative, but....see A/N1**

Jules started be nervous shortly after one. God, it is starting to be one really annoying habit, she thought to herself. It's just lunch with Sam, Sam – her friend and coworker, so what's the big deal?? The fact is, they weren't eating together for some time now, but it was just because of the breakup. She still believed the two of them could be just great friends again. Well, friends.....and once again she lost herself in memory of tonight's kiss.

Just to be sure she in the last five minutes twice recheck her reflection in the mirror and when she heard knock on the door she checked it once more....just in case.

She opened the door with smile.

"Hi, Sam"

"Hello Jules, did you sleep well?"

"Well enough" She was just glad he didn't ask about dreams that kept her awake most of the night searching for possible solutions including them being and working together.

Theirs awkward conversation was interrupted by someone from behind Sam.

"Jules, I want you to meet my sister, Joyce" Sam tried to save the situation, but the petite blonde was already standing in front of him and pulling her arm to Jules. She wasn't even Jules'es height but she moved in very self confident way despite the fact she was slightly limping. She looked at Jules friendly and her smile was very similar to her brother's.

"Actually, it's Joycelyn, but everyone, except my lovely brother, call my Joy"

"Nice meeting you, ehm, Joy" she returned pleasantry when they shook their hands "Are you coming in??"

"No, actually..." but he didn't have chance to finish, the car horn went out and they could hear Spike's voice "Hey, leave the small talk for later, you have hungry guy in here"

"Spike??" Jules wondered and gave Sam confused look.

"Don't look at me" he defended himself, but Joy already shouted back at him

"Hey bomb-guy, sit tight, we're coming"

Jules looked even more confused "Bomb-guy??" but Sam had given up earlier this day already

"It's still nothing, wait for it"

"OK, bomb-girl, but you're gonna owe me big time." Jules wisely chose out not to comment. There's gonna be plenty time for questions later, now she was hungry too.

Jules sat in passenger seat next to Sam, who was driving. Joy and Spike sat in the back seat and were clearly enjoying each others company. Jules caught Sam's slightly disapproving look, so she decided to start conversation with Joy.

"So, Joy, how long are you staying here?"

"I can't tell exactly, but definitely for some time. For now, I'm staying with my brother, but I'm looking for my own place"

"I told you, you can stay as long as you want to with me" Sam offered "As long as you are not planning on play with any of Spike's toys in there" Jules chuckled, but it was nothing compared to Joy's answer

"Oooh, It 's really went out quite dirty, don't you think..." there she shortly paused, taking breath for great finale "....Samwise" she addressed her brother.

Jules had tears in her eyes, but tried very hard not to burst it laugh. All her efforts were in vain when she caught Spike's glare in the mirror.

"Go ahead, laugh" Sam started to wonder if this whole meeting was such a good idea.

"Sorry..." Jules tried to compose herself, but just couldn't resist "....Samwise"

Spike and Joy just exploded with laugh and even Sam chuckled a little bit.

"And you are wondering, why I'm not calling you Joy" he turned to his sister.

"Actually, why aren't you?" Jules already composed herself enough to maintain somewhat adult conversation.

"She is my younger, always perfect baby sister, always making parents proud and bringing them joy, no way I could call her Joy, when we were teenagers. For me, she was anything but. And in fact, I just got used to Joyce. She then started to call me Samwise to get back at me"

"I didn't know you liked Tolkien" asked Spike.

"Because I don't, It's all little miss perfect's idea"

**Sorry, it's short this time, I just lack some inspiration, but don't worry, I'm working on it:)**

**Next: something more about Joy**


	11. The little mishap

**Disclaimer: Don't owe anything, well I guess Joy is mine, with other I'm just messing around**

When they arrived at restaurant Jules had already idea about great relationship the siblings had with each other. Sam was obviously terrible protective of his baby sister. Joy, on the other side, treated him like someone, who needs to be taken care of and was always trying solve all problems for him. But mostly of all, there was true love between them and they were comfortable in each other company.

As they were seated at the table Jules had finally (as Joy got separated from Spike) opportunity to ask Joy some questions about her.

"So, what are you doing in the city?? Just visiting your brother??"

"Actually, no" Joy started. Both guys at the table knew it all already, but she really liked Jules, especially loved the way she made behave her brother, it told her everything she needed to know. So it wasn't even little bit unpleasant for her to repeat it all once more.

"You see, I'm in military, I'm the explosive specialist" Spike looked at her like she was really big chocolate cake with raspberry on top (so I like raspberry, kill me for that;) and Jules at last understood what he was doing there "I was leader of explosive disarming group in Afghanistan, but there was little mishap"

"The limping, I guess?" Jules asked for details.

"Right guess, It was three months ago, I'm still at physical therapy, it's now usually OK, when I walk, but yesterday's dancing was little bit too much" Joy didn't miss Jules'es hurt look at the mention of the ball, however short it was, but continued anyway.

"I got now one more month left on my medical leave and I will spent it probably whole at Sam's, because I have therapy at local hospital. After that I'm not sure, but it's quite sure I won't be able to return to any oversea station. I hope I will be stationed at one of military bases nearby as explosives tutor, I would really love that."

The rest of the afternoon were spent on talking about everything and nothing. Jules found out that the accident Joy described as little mishap was in fact huge explosion killing two members of Joy's squad and seriously injuring three including Joy. She just wondered Sam never told her about that, although it all happened when they already broke up.

Jules haven't got many personal things to say to Joy, because as she found out, Sam spent lot of time talking about her to Joy, so she already know pretty much. As the afternoon turn to evening Jules realized, she was quite tired. No wonder when certain things kept her up at night. Sam immediately offered to take her home.

On the other hand, Joy and Spike had both pleasant night rest, so they decided to go watch some movie. The couples parted before cinema as Joy and Spike offered to grab taxi home so Sam could drive Jules home. As they were left alone awkward silence filled the car. It lasted till they stopped on Jules'es driveway.

"Oh, c'mon, I thought we were over it" her nerves finally snapped. "It was pleasant afternoon, so what's the problem"

"Sorry" Sam got off the car to walk Jules to the door and used the time to compose himself "I just thought you were still mad at me"

"It's because I'm" she answered straightly "Well, not mad, maybe slightly annoyed" she chuckled little bit.

"OK, so you admit that" he never stopped wondering at her straight manners.

"Why shouldn't I, you lied to me just to make me jealous." so it's out, let him deal with it, she thought.

"I never lied to you, you never asked, no one had. You all were just assuming" he tried defend himself, but the moment he said it out loud he realized how pathetic it sound.

"If you put it that way" she was disappointed he never admit his guilt.

"Please, let's not fight about it again. Just tell me how do you want me to fix it" there, finally, she cheered up, if you want to fix something it usually means you messed up.

"I have no idea" was anther straight answer from her.

"So I guess, I leave you to your thoughts, till you will come out with something extremely cruel" he knew that it will take some time for her to trust him again, so there was no rush, for the moment. He just hoped she would understand this offer that he was ready to do whatever it takes.

"Just tell me one thing, how did you convinced guys not to tell me after they found out" it was something bothering her from last night.

"Well, it took lot of sweet talk and month of cleaning up all weapons by myself" finally straight answer from him, she smiled mischievously.

"Nice, who came out with this idea"

"Actually, I did. You don't want to hear what ideas they have got" and had so horrified look on his face she agreed.

"You right, I probably don't" and there was another silence, though not as awkward as before. He decided it was the right time to left.

"Wait. Are you not going to kiss me goodnight" Jules was little bit surprised by his sudden back out.

"It's only evening yet and..." he didn't finish because she already put her arms around his neck and lost herself in passionate kiss. His body immediately responded to her touch and he growled disappointedly as she stopped. He was just conscious enough to keep her in his embrace.

"See, it didn't hurt, goodnight" her breath was still short after kiss, she had no idea from where it came. And there was still warmth of his body so close to her.

"Jules, we should..." damn, why was his brain thinking when all he wanted to do was to kiss her again and again and then drag her to the bedroom.

"I know, there is so many stuff we need to work out and plenty of it don't depend on us. I..." she was suddenly nervous and played mindlessly with button on his shirt. "I suggest we should talk to Serge tomorrow first thing in the morning and start from there" It was obvious she put lot of thoughts in it, it caused her almost sleepless night, and she was now awaiting his reaction.

"But what if he..?" there was obvious what he had in mind and it scared her too.

"Don't go there, will see what he will have to say" she was repeating it to herself all morning. Serge should understand how they feel, he knew first time almost from the beginning and did nothing about it.

"So I guess this is goodnight then" he wouldn't miss the opportunity to kiss her again, specially when he feared it will be last time for long time.

"G'night Sam" great, and there goes another sleepless night for Jules, she realized as she watched him drive off.

**So, in next chapter we make small jump in time, we still have got bad guy to catch. You will also find out the result of conversation with Greg**

**Next: what happened during two months**


	12. The set of rules

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine...too bad**

**This is short one, if everything will go as planed I will post another one later today**.

Two months passed fast. As they agreed, they went to Greg and talked almost for hour. Finally, they agreed, that as long as their relationship stayed on we-have-no-idea-where-it's-all-going-we-just-love-being-together bases, he had no objections for them being and working together. Of course, he set of strict rules for that:

1. NO PDA

2. No late arrivals

3. NO PDA!

4. No changes in co-worker relationships including themselves or the rest of the team

5. NO PDA!!!

6. If anything was to change between them (in any way) he was the first to know

7. NO PDA!!!!!

9. No changes at work performance

10. and definitely NO PDA while at work (should I continue???;)

Maybe because their relationship was at the open this time it was quiet one, no ups and downs, they just spent time together alone or with Joy and Spike on double dates and slowly were building the trust again. They even weren't sleeping together although the chemistry was intense. There was however slight change in their work performance: Jules set new record on shooting range, twice, beating her already standing record and Sam actually talked down hostage taker without endangering anyone including himself. Even Ed had nothing to disapprove of.

On the other hand relationship between Joy and Spike was the intense one. They were so obviously in love and making each other so happy that even Sam started warming up to the idea of them being an item, especially when Spike actually seemed to be somehow more mature.

Joy and Jules in this time became great friends. Joy was still staying at Sam's and they spent plenty time together. They even decided to go jogging together at weekends. But Jules was usually so tired after week at work and Joy's knee wouldn't allow her to run long tracks, so girls regularly ended up in nearby dinner eating pancakes with ice cream and complaining about guys. They understand each other perfectly, they both worked in traditionally man's world. Also, they were exchanging experiences from physical therapy. Joy finally ended hers and as she hoped got stationed at the closest base allowing her staying in city with occasionally sleepovers at the base.

The Team One was probably at their best, when the first April weekend was coming. The Team was assigned to cover that weekend duty.

**Next: start of the weekend**


	13. The troubles in paradise

**Disclaimer: definitely not twice in one day....check it out wherever you want **

**So as I promised, here we go again, it is last somehow funny (I hope) chapter till the end.**

As usual the team covering weekend was to leave work early on Friday. It was about 2 when they were already in changing rooms. They had some fun because Spike was dressing up for evening. His mother was having birthday party and he took it seriously. He was still nervously checking his watch because Joy was supposed to pick him up. He was going to introduce her to his family.

Jules got already changed and joined guys to wish them nice evening (she also wanted to check on Spike;).

"Jules, and what are you plans for tonight" asked Spike as he wanted to shift all the attention in other way. He was hoping she and Sam had some big plans.

"Actually, I'm having huge night"

"Way to go, Samtastic" Lou automatically supposed hers big plans include Sam.

"Don't look at me, I´m meeting some old buddies from military tonight" Sam defended himself and started also wondered, what Jules'es plans might be. He thought he knew everything about her plans.

"Chill out, guys" Jules took pity at them "I'll just have long bath...alone" she specified as she saw their faces. "then, I'm going to order some chinese and I'm going to put my legs up on table and will finish the book I'm reading"

"Way to go" approved Wordy, "I'm almost jealous I was forced to take my girls shopping, so tomorrow I'll be total wrack"

Joy finally showed up and quieted Spike's complains about her being late with puppy-eyes and with sweet "It's only ten minutes, I'm going to make it up for you" and then dragged him out. The rest of the team watched them with smile. As the lovebirds left, rest of them say their goodbyes and went after their plans.

Jules'es evening was quiet as she planned. She was lied comfortably in her garden when her cell went out. She checked caller ID and surprised answered.

"Hey Joy, what's up, I thought the party will last longer" but only sound of her voice told her someone was having huge trouble.

"Don't care" she was in full ass-kicking mode.

"Hey, what happened" she was starting to be worried.

On the other side she heard just unarticulated growl and the Joy's upset voice "I don't want to talk about it on phone, I'm already at Sam's. Can you come, please..."

"Joy..." she wasn't actually so happy about it, she was going to go to sleep early, she had long weekend in front of her, but the final please did the trick.

"I'll be there in fifteen" she knew it had to do something with Spike, anything less important could wait. So there were after all some troubles in paradise.

"Thanks" only that promise calm her down little bit "and Jules..."

"Yes?"

"Pick up some alcohol on your way, it's going to be long night"

"Will do" Jules was surprised, Joy wasn't exactly the drinking type, something had to seriously upset her. For while she considered calling Spike, but then decided she was on the "girls" side anyway and left her home.

Joy waited for her impatiently. She was wearing comfortable sweats and was already finishing bottle of wine she found at home.

"Hey, Joy" Jules hugged her sincerely "you should slow down" but anyhow she put two bottles she brought in fridge.

"So, sit down and tell me what happened"

"Spike's mommy happened" all Jules knew about Spike's mother was she was Italian and was still doing his laundry. As Joy added few not-so-nice words at her address, Jules stopped her.

"Hey, I'm lost in here" Joy poured them each full glass of wine and took off big box of ice cream she founded in freezer and started telling story somewhat messy. It took almost hour before Jules was able fully understand what happened. Apparently, party started good and Spike's mom could be charming lady if she wanted, but as afternoon continued she started interrogating Joy about everything.

Apparently, it wasn't so easy to took away her little boy from her. As long as she asked about her job and family, it was tolerable, but when she started asking about her health and how many kids she want, Joy started to be slightly annoyed. On the top of it "mommy" stated, Joy is probably very happy she caught so nice boy as her little Mickey, now she can leave military and find herself some nice quiet job, that would allow her raise children and took proper care of her husband. She still would be able to take it as some old ladies rumbling, if not Spike would join them and instead backing her up he told her, she just probably misunderstood and then with sincere interest listened mommy's praising on some nice neighborhood girl working as kindergarten teacher and baking the best muffins. The last Joy was able to withstand was Spike actually agreeing to meet this girl. Then she left without even saying goodbye.

During the story Joy went from anger to tears and finally they both with Jules started to complaining about guys. Girls didn't even realized it was already one in the night and they consumed nice amount of alcohol.

"You know, I reeeally thought Spike could be the one" Joy complained in her drunken state "and you wanna hear something totally embarrassing" she added gravely serious. Jules just nodded. "I actually slept with Spike the night we met"

"You mean after the ball??" she definitely caught Jules'es attention.

"Yep, in car" she confirmed "But ssshhhhh, Sam had nooo idea" and girls started to giggle uncontrolably.

"Sam, hmmmm" Jules started to dream out loud "he is the best kisser I ever met, but ssshhhh, he is already too cocky" and she burst in laugh but Joy didn't follow.

"EEEW, Yuck, too many details, we talking about my brother here"

"Too bad for you, you'll never get to try"

"Again, YUCK!!!!"

Girls were in this mood when Sam came home. He was surprised to find Joy home, even more to find Joy drinking with Jules. Before he could ask anything Jules threw herself at him.

"Sammy, we were juuust talking 'bout you" and was trying to kiss him. He quickly understood that the bottle at the table definitely wasn't the first one. Holding Jules so she wouldn't fall he offered

"OK, let's get you home, I'll call you taxi" Jules was disappointed, so she sat back down at the couch next to Joy.

"He doesn't want me. You were right, guys sucks!!" Sam got off the phone and turned back to girls.

"Now, ladies" he started as he took their glasses away "Joy, you go take shower and you Jules, give me your car keys, I'll take your car tomorrow to work."

He would offer to pick her up, but he had to be at work two hours earlier than Jules and she definitely will need any sleep she could get. As he brought Jules glass of water he noticed Joy's broken phone on couch.

"She and Spike are not talking and he tried to call her" was all he got off Jules as she took sip of water and lied her head on Sam's shoulder.

"You are soooo nice to me. You really don't want me to stay?? It was so long already..." and her words were accompanied by actions...

Luckily for Sam the taxi just arrived and he helped Jules down. Tomorrow will be hell of the day for her, he thought as he got himself ready for shower, very cold one. Geez, what was she doing to him.

**Next: Team will get THE CALL**


	14. The terrible deja vu

**Disclaimer: This time seriously...Characters are not mine, I owe nothing**

**Here goes the start of long shift **

The next morning Jules arrived surprisingly on time, but definitely wasn't at her best. She walked in with her head down holding in hand cup of coffee (her second already). When guys already in work started to welcome her loudly, she just acknowledged their presence with little nod and locked herself in her changing room. She poured herself glass of water, when she heard knock on the door. She was surprised when she opened door there stood Spike instead of Sam.

"Jules..."he asked insecurely. She understood very well.

"She is OK, well, probably also had terrible headache, but nothing life-threatening. Geez, she is probably still asleep" she stated as she checked her watch.

"I tried to call her" he was obviously worried.

"I know, and I also know she won't pick up anytime soon" and she in short told him the story with Joy's phone.

"Now, It's all you getting off me, I'm staying on girl's side, so get lost, I have to change"

With quiet thanks Spike left.

.oOo.

In short time Jules joined guys in briefing room. She grabbed her pile of paperwork (first she got herself another cup of coffee) and tried to concentrate on work. God, she hated working weekend, especially working weekends with hangover. Guys of course tried to make fun of her, but when Ed asked what happened to her quiet evening, she answered "Spike happened" and as she hoped they took the bait and instead bothering her, they interrogated Spike. Only Sam was sending worried looks towards her every few minutes, but her headache was so severe and she was also seriously ashamed of her behavior, she didn't bother with complaining.

First opportunity to talk to her Sam had during the lunch. They were eating together, well, he was eating, she was having another coffee, as he asked her if she was OK. She just nodded and he was worried it was all he would get off her today, when she turned to him.

"I wanted to thank you" she caught him off guard.

"For what?" was the surprised answer.

"For tonight, I literally throw myself at you and you didn't take advantage of me" she was serious and he smiled at her.

"So you remember."

"Every embarrassing moment" she confirmed. Sam quickly checked the surroundings and as no one was in sight he took her hand and leaned little bit as he whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, when I will take advantage of you, I want you to be completely sober"

She blushed little bit at this, but her humor got one hundred percent better and even huge pile of paperwork wouldn't smear small smile off her face.

.oOo.

It looked like Saturday would pass with nothing out of order. Jules was hoping to get some sleep tonight when came THE CALL. It was like terrible deja-vu. Bomb attacks, the same subway stations like two months ago, no life casualties, only minor injuries. They packed their gear on autopilot. Before Jules even realized it, they were on their way. Spike was researching the last incident, when Lou suggested:

"We should go check the building they were last time in" Greg shortly considered it and consulted the situation with first responders already on scene. When he found out they coped pretty well on their own, he decided the whole team will go to check to building in question. They were pulling by when Spike stated

"I need to talk to Joy"

**Next: why does Spike need to talk to Joy???**


	15. The personal involvement

**Disclaimer: no time for that**

**Hey, everyone, tomorrow you have to keep your fingers cross for me, I'm starting my first real job and if anything goes wrong I definitely won't be in writing mood... So, let's hope:)**

"I need to talk to Joy"

Sam chuckled little bit "We know you messed up big time, but I guess now is not the right time to apologize"

Spike wouldn't even smile "Very funny, however, the bombs used during last attack were military issue, some new type, still in testing. Last time I checked, Joy was the military explosive expert"

Greg was already in commanding mode, he checked out, what Spike found out and ordered:

"OK, Spike, stay down here, as we all know Joy don't have cell with her, so call her commanding officer, go though proper channels. The rest, we are going up"

Spike started dialing. He remembered Joy had some official plans for tonight, but from her CO he got contact to the assembly room in which the reception was hold. As she got to the phone, she snapped at him immediately.

"Spike, I got some responsibilities here, it's not funny, it's not even nice" she was obviously still angry.

"It's not personal call" he wouldn't even got to some argument, there was no time "It's professional call, would you hold? I'll put you through to Greg Parker." He surprised her with it and honestly she was disappointed, but being a good officer, she obeyed.

The rest of the team in meantime reached rooftop and found it clear when explosions sounded once more today, but this time definitely stronger.

"Spike, talk to me" Greg was looking for information.

"We've got several explosions reported from all the originally affected station, bomb squad was already in tunnels, there are going to be significant losses on lives. And I got Joy on hold"

"Put me through" he ordered as he signaled the Team to follow him back down.

"Hello Joy" he started the call "We are dealing here with military issue explosives, some new experimental type, X-blast, if I'm not mistaken"

"Listen" she was already in professional mode "there was big amount of it lost on the base, three months ago, we assumed mistake in quantity of this explosive material used on experiment"

"Why haven't we been informed??"

"The military authorities were running investigation. I told you, it was just supposed to be some miscalculation. It is terrible, X-blast had unbelievable strength even in little amounts and explosives dogs are not able to trace it. You should talk to Joey Brickhammer, he was leader of the research"

While talking they got down, when another explosion sounded, it was small one, but it was definitely nearby.

"Oh my God" Joy was still on the line, but there was suddenly terrible noise on her end and the last thing they got from this connection was "They're here" and the line got disconnected.

Spike run off the van.

"What happened??" He was almost freaking out, when Jules realized something.

"Damn" she pointed at one of the buildings at map they were checking out "the reception Jules was at, it is here, it was important military action, there was medal awarding ceremony planned, Joy was also receiving one. There will be at least fifty high decorated military officers, I have no idea how someone could get in, there should be tight security"

Spike and Sam were both looking like they were ready to kill someone with bare hands, Greg again took control.

"Pack up, the local LEO's will have to deal with minor explosions, we have multiple hostage situation, with high value target included".

As they arrived at scene, there was already chaos everywhere. Building security was in vain trying to restate some order. They all got off cars as they started the usual drill.

"Sam and Spike, start the commanding point..."

"Boss..." they both started complaining in the same time

"No way, you both had huge personal involvement in it, either you stay put or I will send you to subway to help" there was no way to argue, so they disappeared inside the van.

"Now Ed, solutions" he turned to the team leader.

**So, another short chapter, but length of next chapter depends on my success tomorrow.**

**Next: the request (and maybe more)**


	16. The request

**Disclaimer: Oh, I forgot;)**

**So, work wasn't bad, but also wasn't good, anyhow, I lost myself in writing, so I have it almost ready. Today two chapters for you, but there is still more to come**

"Now Ed, solutions" he turned to the team leader.

"Less lethal, Wordy and Lou, there are mostly experienced soldiers inside, so I suppose tear gas, they should be able to cope. Two snipers at the roofs on nearby buildings, there should be good view through windows. I'll take Sierra One, Sierra Two...Jules, you up to it?" he looked at her seriously worried.

"Good as ever" and she wasn't lying, with all the adrenalin pumping in her veins every sign of hangover was gone, she already ate some chocolate they keep in car and was ready for action.

They split up as Sam announced:

"Serge, I have list of all military personal invited, there is more then fifty names. There are also family members, together one hundred and thirty six supposed visitors. Luckily for us, it was quite official, so the youngest are not less then fifteen. There is also staff working at the reception, almost forty persons, but we have already twenty two accounted for. The rest of the building was mostly deserted because of the weekend, we had uniforms sweeping floors. I also got Joey Brickhammer on phone.

"Great work, hold on to him little longer. Spike, I need eyes and ears, now, did you got any luck dialing the room??"

"No luck, they not picking up...and, Serge" he hesitated for while "we don't need eyes anymore"

"What??" Greg wondered as he entered the van. On one of the screens was man, about fifty years old, in one hand holding weapon.

"There was TV cameras on scene, he took advantage of it" explained Spike.

The man on TV stated "My name is Earl Novotny"

Sam did quick check "Not on list" announced and started researching Earl, as he continued

"My only request is General Andrew Hampton with me in this room."

"General was supposed to attend, he stayed home with flu" interrupted Sam once more.

"Tell me about flu-ke" Spike joked, but then turned back to TV. The camera was now on the hostages, some on them, including Joy, had bleeding injuries on their faces, there was also another man with gun.

"Son of the bitch" Spike was very agitated.

Greg contacted the snipers "Ed, we got two suspect, one about fifty, bald, second younger, about forty, very tall"

"Sierra One" responded Ed "at the position, I have the solution for suspect two"

"Sierra Two" sounded Jules'es voice "at the position, I have possible solutions for both suspect, aiming for suspect one"

"Good, wait for my command" ordered Greg as he turned back to TV, the man wasn't done yet. "You have got two hours, then I will destroy whole building. I have explosives pretty much all over it" and he showed his body wrapped in explosives, but there was also some remote controller on it.

"Spike??" asked Greg

"I'm on it" and started clicking something on computer. The man on TV continued:

"And don't worry, I will have the guts to do it, you probably had already opportunity admire my handiwork in subway. The bomb squad is always so nice as to go willingly in. It was little revenge for my baby girl" and the camera turned again on hostages. Sam immediately started:

"Earl Hugo Novotny, widower, fifty two, recently dishonorably discharged from military, father of two daughters. Lisa, the younger one, committed suicide one year ago, she was new to local bomb squad, month at work, she shot herself. God, she pressed changes on harassment, but it never went through"

he then read little bit more as he took sharp breath in

"Damn, his older daughter, Maria, was in military, in force leaded by General Hampton, she died four months ago overseas, in friendly fire accident"

They all started to feel sorry for the man, but only for a while because he appeared again on TV

"And for the SRU, who is already on the scene with their lovely snipers, you probably know, what it is"

and he showed some object in his left hand to camera. Greg was first to react "Sierra One, Sierra Two, stand down, stand down"

**Next: just read:) it's already posted**


	17. The dead man switch

**Disclaimer: We've been there already....usual blah blah**

"Sierra One, Sierra Two, stand down, stand down"

"Boss??" Jules and Ed was both equally surprised.

"Stand down, he has got a dead man switch" he was staring at the man at the video, he was holding little box on which he was holding steady pressure. The whole Team knew well what would happened if the pressure was to be taken off.

"Son of the... he must be totally determined..." Ed didn't finish as Greg ordered "There is no point now for you to stay up there, come down, we will use you elsewhere.

"Sam, speak to this Brickhammer" he needed to find solution, quickly. "Find out how many of explosives got lost, then have his team calculate how many of this was used in the subway, today and two months ago, I need estimate on left explosives and I need it yesterday."

"On it" was Sam's answer as he started conversation over the phone.

"Spike, how is the controller going" Spike was analyzing the video. He answered quickly

"There is cable connection to the belt he have on him, I can do nothing about it, but to the charges in building, there has to be some kind of radio connection, I'm tracing it, if it is some regular stuff, I should be able to interfere the connection in fifteen"

"You got ten" was the usual answer and Greg noticed Sam just got off the phone.

"I'm sending Brickhammer the explosions strength and all information we have, he should answer ASAP." Sam also repeated some information he got about the material.

"Great work, both of you" he appreciated, "Sam, find everything you can on the second subject and tell me the moment we have anything from Brickhammer" With this he left the commanding point.

Greg went outside to met Ed and the rest of the team. Lou and Wordy had already prepared tear gas, but the orders were different.

"I need all of you sweeping the building for the X-blast, Brickhammer says it take some time to arm it, so the subjects needed someplace private. As long as Earl had hope to get Hampton, he will do nothing and Spike is already working on interrupting the radio signal from the controller. I need every eye in the building, take everyone at force available" he considered it for a while "but make it voluntary"

As he watched his coworker disappear in the building he was hoping he wasn't wrong.

"Boss" Sam's voice went through "The second subject, Adam Volkson, he was engaged to Maria, he was with her in the same squad, he resigned his commission to be with her, he must feel huge survivor guilt."

"Okay and Brickhammer?"

"Still nothing" he answered, but immediately picked up "Boss, we got incoming call, it's Earl"

"Put me through" Greg took deep breath, he knew, that the man with dead man switch has to be talked down, there was basically nothing else to do, but how do you talk to man, who lost everything in life?

"I'm Sgt. Gregory Parker with the SRU, who I'm talking to?" he started with well trained line.

"I'm Earl, you saw me on TV" So, he is talking, in this case it just meant he wanted everyone to know why he was doing it. At least, I got the possibility to try, though Greg wasn't optimistic in this case.

"Hi Earl, you and Adam put some stunt to get all the military personal submitted, you must be pretty good" he tried to switch Earl's mind from all his failures.

"They won't do anything stupid as long I have also their families" he showed he knew about what he was talking.

"Yea, you right, everyone always do anything to protect his family"

"Just as long as you have anything to protect" Greg cursed, talking about family wasn't the brightest idea, but once he started...

"You think your girls would want you in this building with all the explosives"

"My girls wanted to live and no one asked them" Earl was at the breaking point.

"Your daughter, Maria, she gave her life to protect others right to life, don't make her sacrifice useless. She would hate to see you killing her military friends" Greg finally hit the right note, Earl seemed to be considering it, but then Adam got the phone from Earl.

"Hampton should have chose me, I should be the one to be dead, if Hampton wasn't able to babysit his squad" Greg reprimanded himself for not noticing on being on speaker, anyhow next person to talk was again Earl.

"I have every kind respect for good soldiers, thats why I'm not going to harm them more then they already are, like this bomb squad animals.....if I will have the chance to deal with Hampton" he was getting agitated again, there was huge risk he will just give up and let the building explode.

Surprisingly, he showed huge amount of coldblooded arrogance.

"I'll give you some motivation for getting Hampton here" and then another small explosion sounded. It was small incident located probably somewhere in underground parking in the building, Greg knew some of his men was probably in there.

"Team, reports" he ordered through radio.

"I'm allright, Lou as well, explosion was in other part, we are on our way" Wordy was first one to answer.

"Boss, I've got visual on the incident, I'm two floors away, Jules was there" Ed gave his report.

"Jules, do you copy?" Greg hated when someone from his team was in danger.

"Jules??"

**Next: What do you think, will I be evil enough to hurt her???**


	18. The bad day

**Disclaimer: If I found way to get Flashpoint and all it's characters I definitely wouldn't be telling you. **

**Hey, I'm almost finished, but it doesn't mean, you will find out right now how it is going to end.**

"Jules??" this time it was Sam's voice which sounded through radio. To his credit he knew better than to freak out and ran into the building. Greg wouldn't let him, anyway, and he would just threw him off the case and probably off the team as well. Sam knew the rules too well. He just stepped out the van and waited there. As excuse he used the estimate on left X-blast he just got from Brickhammer.

"We already included the explosives Earl has on himself and Spike is working on the recent incident" he informed Greg with eyes fixed on doors.

"We found her and we are heading out, call the paramedics" Ed's voice once again sounded through radio. Sam just paled little bit more.

Finally he saw her, she was leaning hard on Ed and Lou, but still was trying to form the image of her walking on her own. Greg finally took pity on Sam.

"Go check on her and sent the rest back here, we need to find some solution and fast, we have thirty three minutes left on our dead line"

"I'll be back in five" Sam promised.

"Take ten" Greg offered knowing very well Sam wouldn't have his head full in case if he didn't know what was happening to Jules. Sam sprinted off just to find Jules arguing with paramedics.

In eight minutes they both joined the rest of the Team, Jules just had bandaged hand and minor cuts all over her, but was obviously shaken up. Spike was just informing them he was able to trace and interrupted the radio signal. The search teams already recovered half of still missing X-blast and General Hampton was on his way. But they all stopped as they saw Jules joining them.

"What??" she snapped angrily, she was having bad day, first the hangover, now this, however, she wasn't ready to give up "I suppose we still have case to close" she left no room for discussion, there wasn't almost any time left.

"OK, so we are going up" Greg decided to act instead of arguing. "Jules, you go with us, Spike and Sam stay down here and wait for Hampton"

They had to take stairs so it took while to get to the top. When they were in range,where Earl could hear them, Greg started once more negotiating.

"Earl, it's me again, Greg Parker" There was quit excited conversation from inside and then quick movement.

"Go away, you shouldn't go up here, now you will die with all of us"

"Earl listen" Greg was talking slowly, he knew Earl was agitated and he was trying to get through to him "we were able to interfere radio signal to all the charges in the building and half of them is already safely disarmed"

"NO, It can't be happening" Earl was again loosing it. Greg knew he was still dangerous to most of the people in the room with the explosives he had all over him. Luckily for them, Sam informed in this moment

"General Hampton just arrived"

"Thanks, put him on my cell" and again turned his attention to Earl "Earl, General Hampton arrived, if you want to talk to him, come out here and you can use my cellphone" There was silence for a while and then order "Throw the cell in here"

"Nope, c'mon, and what I have got from that, you have to give me something for that."

"I'll sent some hostages out" Earl was clearly desperate to talk to Hampton, and fact, he was willing to speak to him only on phone was great news.

"I have better idea" Greg suggested "what about you come down with us and you can talk face to face"

"He won't talk to me, I tried, it got me discharged."

"Earl, I promise" Greg was slowly getting his hopes up, Earl was responding very well. "Anyway, you don't have much to play with" Greg pressed little bit "with the charges you have left you won't be even able to kill all hostages in room"

Earl was giving up, there was tears in his voice "I...just want to talk to him, to tell him my daughter...." he started crying "that my daughter thought very highly of him, she wrote me, she loved serving under him"

"Spike get up here and take your toys with you, he's coming out" Greg ordered through radio and turned back to Earl "See, she wouldn't want you to hurt him"

"I never intended to" Earl admitted, "I just wanted him to apologize, to admit it was his fault".

Earl's voice weakened little bit more. Spike was just getting up the floor when the doors started being unlocked. The Team was immediately in full action mode, they covered Greg and Spike with shields. Ed and Jules had they guns on ready.

"I'm coming out" sounded finally when the doors opened. First they saw hand holding the dead man switch and slowly whole person appeared in the doors. From inside sounded desperate voice:

"You are betraying your daughter" Adam wasn't as resigned as Earl "Just blow the whole damn building up!!!!" Adam made surprisingly fast move for someone so big as him, as he moved towards Earl with intention to blow his explosive belt.

"Stop it, stand down!!!!!" Ed was already in room and Jules was covering him. Adam however moved too fast for them. He was almost in reach when he suddenly dropped on the ground with loud growl. Through the room sounded one more voice, it was painful yell. Then there was silence till Ed ordered

"Sam, get paramedics up here, now"

**OK, so I didn't hurt Jules, I just like her to much, kill me for that**

**Next: post-incident reports**


	19. The moron

**Disclaimer: I owe Joy, the rest I just borrowed.**

**Just so you know, there are probably two or three chapters left.**

"Sam, get paramedics up here, now"

"On their way, what happened?" Sam was surprised, it seemed like successful arrest. Anyhow, it was Jules, who answered.

"It's Joy, she took down Adam" and really, as Joy realized Adam was making move for Earl, she got ready for action. Actually, she did the only thing woman half size of Adam could do, she went for his knees. She took him to ground, but his huge body uncontrollable fell down right on her. First it broke her arm with loud crush and he finally ended on her head leaving her unconscious.

Spike didn't even notice paramedics passing him as he had his hand full with the bomb, but when they were going back carrying Joy on stretcher, he looked up and his heart stopped for the moment.

"Joy..." he exhaled. Greg put hand on his shoulder bringing him back to reality.

"Spike, the bomb, finish it first and then you can go check on her" Spike just cut the last wire and without a word ran down. Greg cuffed Earl and together with Ed dragging protesting Adam went down. Jules, Wordy and Lou helped now released hostages to find they way down. When they finally got down, Sam was comforting Spike:

"C'mon, you heard the paramedics, probably just concussion"

"She wasn't talking to me" Spike was obviously distressed.

"She was unconscious, you moron" Sam definitely wasn't the one who would hug Spike, he went with drastic methods.

"I dismissed her in such a way earlier, when we were talking last time, and the party, it was disaster" he was loosing it.

"Listen to me" Jules finally took pity on him "she's on the best way to fall completely in love with you. If you won't do anything stupid - again. So get it together." She knew Joy will kill her if she will ever find out what she just said. Luckily for her guys were packing their gear and only Spike was listening, he stayed staring at her. She just shook her head "Sam was right, you are moron, not noticing it" and went to help rest of the team.

.oOo.

It was already sunrise, when they arrived to the station. There is no better way to start Sunday than with piles of paperwork and finishing reports. They were all deep in pretended work when Spike probably for hundredth time dialed the hospital. He called there every 10 minutes. Joy had finally woken up and with complicated hand fracture was doing as good as was possible in her condition. They were just keeping her for observation because of the head injury.

Shortly after noon Greg took pity on him and sent him to the hospital. They had enough for Spike's phone calls for one day and agreed to released Joy, if she wasn't to stay alone. Jules went home shortly after Spike, she was still slightly shaken up and completely exhausted. Sam offered to give her a ride and she gladly accepted.

"I was actually worried about you" he admit as he was helping her off the car.

"For a while I was worried myself" she confided, but then yawned loudly. "Sorry" she apologized immediately.

"You tired, sleep well" Sam kissed her on cheek and watched her getting home. As she disappeared behind doors, he finally made up his mind. With content smile he jumped in car and drove home.

.oOo.

In the next morning they met later then usual. Last one to arrive to work was Jules. She still had bandaged hand, but there was smile on her face. She was just passing guy's changing room when she heard Sam's shocked voice.

"You did what???" he was basically yelling, so Jules without even knocking entered the room.

"What happened?" she was concentrated on Spike, but she definitely noticed, that Sam was only in his underwear.

"Hey, it says GUYS for a reason" he protested.

"Oh, c'mon, you don't have anything I haven't seen yet" she was in surprisingly great mood today.

"Yuck, I should probably leave the room" Spike interrupted their starring match.

"Don't bother" Jules assured him "So, what did you do, Spike?"

But it was Sam who answered.

"He asked my baby sister to move in with him" Jules'es day got even better, she screamed with joy and hugged Spike "It's great, congratulation"

"Well, she said I have to learn do my laundry and other stuff, but she claimed, she couldn't date me if I stayed with my parents. So it was the best way to solve it"

"I can't believe it, baby-Spike is growing up" she smiled at him proudly.

"You were right, she really loves me" he confided.

"Hope, you didn't tell her I said this" she was really scared, Joy could be sometimes dangerous. They would continue this teasing, but Sam interrupted them angrily.

"Great, so we all knew about Spike's love life, now, I would love to finish my dressing up"

"OOOOh, Sam is shy" she actually forgot about him for a moment, but now was realizing his almost naked presence painfully "Eh...I should probably change too" and with this she disappeared.

Sam watched the doors that stayed locked after she left. He was now determined more then ever. He dressed up quickly and went out looking for Greg. He found him in briefing room. He closed the doors behind him and started before he could loose his courage.

"Serge, I need to talk to you"

**Next: I guess you all know about what they are going to talk**


	20. The happyending

**Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are not my property.**

**So, the last chapter, I promised more, but this one is quite long and I really needed to finish the story.**

"Serge, I need to talk to you"

"Hi, Sam, take a seat, I supposed, you would come" he was always good in observing people. He saw him react, when Jules was injured and he couldn't be with her. He also noticed the moment, when Spike stayed with Joy, and Sam decided he wanted to be able to be there for Jules is anything was to happen.

Sam took one last breath and started

"I want pursue deeper relationship with Jules, so I suppose, we wouldn't be able to work together longer" There, it was out "I just wanted to say" he continued "I want to be the one, who is to change Team and if there aren't any free spots, I'm willing to go with other forces" Greg was surprised by this, he didn't realized, Sam was determined to go that far.

"OK, and what Jules said about this?"

Sam considered answer for a while and then went with true.

"She has no idea, yet"

Greg smiled at that. "I guess you should have this conversation with her, don't you think?" but then added "I will check out opportunities and next Monday came both of you to see me and we will decide then" Sam left with thanks. Now, all that he had to do was talk to Jules, piece of cake. Well, maybe....he thought as he watched her hurting Lou in some terrible way on the ground of gym. Lou was first to notice him.

"Sam, help" was all he got off himself. Sam stayed quiet for little while more and just enjoyed the view. Finally, he interrupted:

"Jules, what are you doing tonight??" she was surprised by his question.

"I hoped I could come to check on Joy, we have so much to talk about..."

"I see, then, tomorrow, dinner, I'm taking you out" he was talking in such hurry she and Lou starred at him unbelievably. Jules had no idea what was it all about, they went out so many times they weren't doing big deal about it. She agreed with unsure nod.

.oOo.

Anyway, things never go the way, we are planning them. Jules spent nice evening at Sam's, but locked in Joy's room. First, girls had to throw out Spike, so Sam offered to take him out to bring them all some food.

Joy was totally exaggerating when she told the story about Spike apologizing and agreeing for living together. Despite her injuries, she was glowing and was obviously happy. They were so lost in conversation that didn't even notice guys returned. Joy was talking about some plans for her and Spike living together, when Jules supposing they were alone confided

"I would love to live with Sam, but...." Sam walking through door at this moment took chance.

"No buts, lets do it"

"What???" Joy and Jules both cries in the same moment. Sam blushed but was decided to go through with this.

"I mean.... if you want to....You know...I would also love to .....and...." Jules interrupted him at this moment with passionate kiss. Spike entering the room at this moment whistled loudly. They separated unwillingly and Jules smiled at him "So this is what you were so nervous about whole day"

"I wasn't nervous" he defended himself.

"I would argue with this" inserted Spike.

"C'mon, even I noticed something was off with him, and I have concussion" they all laughed.

.oOo.

Next Monday Jules and Sam went hand in hand to see Greg. When Greg saw them, he knew everything went well for them. He was happy for them, but was sad in the same time, he was going to lose one of his good men.

"Nice to see our two lovebirds together" he welcomed them. As Sam closed the glass door behind him, Greg started to talk.

"So, I have bad news for you, Sam" he decided the straight was is the easiest "I wasn't able to find place within the SRU for you...". Sam was obviously disappointed, but he was determined to go through with it.

"So, I guess, I will have to look for new job then" Jules starred at him shocked.

"We have never talked about it" she argued "I can...." but Greg interrupted her.

"Hey you two, before both of you resigne let me finish" They both stopped talking and looked at him curiously.

"I was able to find place for Jules..." Sam again was too impatient.

"There has to be other way, she has to stay with the Team"

But Jules was assuring him, she is big girl and is able to work for other team if it means they both can stay in SRU. Greg just starred at them in disbelief. Sam noticed his look and disclaimed

"Shutting up now" and Jules followed his example.

"So, as I said, I found spot for Jules with Team Two..." Sam again took breath to complain, but Jules pinching him painfully in arm stopped him "...Team Two needs new Team Leader and Jules was first on the list". Now even Sam stayed wordless.

"What?" Jules exclaimed...."Team Leader, me???"

"You are doing great work and people are noticing it. Keep up this way and you are going to make sergeant pretty soon"

Jules jumped with joy and hugged Greg immediately "Thanks, it is great" and then threw herself at Sam kissing him senselessly. At this moment rest of the team, without Ed, entered the room unable to stay outside any longer because of curiosity. Lou immediately noticed the happy couple.

"Eeeeeew, PDA, I thought it was forbidden" Jules just smiled at him.

"Not anymore, get use to it" and then they shared the news with them. Finally Jules guarded safely in Sam's embrace finally gave up to the celebrating mood.

"Okay, tonight, we are going to celebrate, drinks on me" guys cheered her loudly. But Greg warned her "Hey, Team Leader's salary isn't so much higher then you are getting now" the were teasing Jules little bit more when Ed finally arrived. He was surprised by uncommon noise from briefing room. He entered and noticing Sam and Jules together reacted immediately on autopilot.

"Hey, PDA??? You two are in work" and this comment started another wave of laugh. Lou already aware of situation warned him.

"Get use to it, man" Ed stared at him confused, Jules instead of explaining just announced.

"Drinks, tonight"

"Jules paying" Spike set things right very gladly.

"What is it, the Jules'es day???" Ed was still confused, but he knew the answer before he even finished the question....

"Everyday is Jules'es day"

**So, this is it, it ended completely differently I was planning in the beginning. I never intended it to finish in such pathetic happy-ending. Honestly, I was going to kill Joy, I have soooo many painful ways in mind. Well, I can always write new story, can't I???**

**Thanks to all reviewers, I was always so glad to read them, specially thanks for Justicerocks and Shasha13. Sorry, I didn't respond to them, but my life now is one huge chaos.**

**Hope you enjoyed it just little bit, the writing was great:)**


End file.
